


白包 One and Only （短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 One and Only （短篇）

夏威夷。

微风吹进房里唤醒了床上的人，金珉锡觉得全身还是有些无力，但脑子慢慢清醒过来。  
回过头，身旁的人睡得安稳，似乎一时也没醒来的意思，他小心地离开床铺。

他们来到夏威夷也有几天了，天天都像没出过国的屁孩到处乱逛。  
今天打算真的去海边玩玩，或许他能玩些距离较远的水上游戏。  
在洗漱时边想着等下的机会，完全没注意到身后多了一个人。

“醒来了也不叫我。”黏黏糊糊带着沙哑的声音从背后传来，金珉锡刚转头那人就顺势亲上了还带着牙膏的嘴角。  
他忍不住瞪了对方一眼，把他的牙刷递给他。  
那人就靠在他身上，双手从背后伸出挤了牙膏，继续靠着金珉锡刷牙。

“边伯贤你起开，我要洗脸啊。”语毕那人却一手环住自己腰间，没有放开的意思。  
金珉锡忍不住伸手捏一把边伯贤的脸，成功让他稍微离开自己。  
自己赶紧洗漱完毕，把边伯贤拉到洗手盆前，监督他不再乱来。  
边伯贤笑了下，也赶紧刷牙洗脸，擦完脸才发觉人不见了。

原来那人已经开始换衣服，看见他身上有些不怎么明显的红印，边伯贤感觉到自己有些燥热。  
眼神忍不住顺着金珉锡的身体曲线飘移。  
尤其那腹肌，他每时每刻都想摸一把，要是说出来又要被说变态了。

“变态。”金珉锡转头瞪他一眼，示意他赶紧把衣服也换了。  
有默契的，金珉锡当然知道边伯贤在想什么。  
果然衣服才刚穿好，人又靠到身上来了。

“你不累吗？看来昨晚折腾得不够啊……”身后的人手伸进衣服里抚摸着，手指暧昧地滑过腹肌线条，金珉锡被撩得有点发痒，手往后捏了把边伯贤的肚子，稍微用力的，对方吃痛的抱着肚子乱叫。  
“赶紧的，今天我一定要玩个水上活动。”

边伯贤迅速地直起身子，捧着金珉锡的脸用力亲一下才满足去换衣服。  
看着那背影，忍不住嘴角扬起。

金珉锡左思右想纠结选择什么游戏，边伯贤就一口气选了皮划艇、海上滑翔伞和浮潜。  
金珉锡还来不及说什么工作人员就走了。  
“滑翔伞，你可以吗？”  
边伯贤只是笑笑，揽过金珉锡就去准备。  
皮划艇还算浪漫的话，海上滑翔伞就有点画风不一样了。  
快艇一开始就高速冲刺，两人因为惯性跟着跑一小段后慢慢升天，这过程中让边伯贤开始怪叫。  
金珉锡一边觉得好爽快，一手费力地想握着边伯贤的手让他别叫了。倒是边伯贤先自己抓过他的手，闭眼乱叫。  
“边伯贤！闭嘴！”

渐渐到了最高处，快艇放慢些速度，让滑翔伞随风飘动。  
“伯贤，快看。”  
金珉锡摇了摇手，让边伯贤睁开眼睛，可是对方只是摇了下头。  
“别担心，你一睁开眼睛就不会怕了。”

一睁开眼，满眼的晴空蓝海，两人就像风筝一样俯瞰整片海洋。  
边伯贤的害怕也消失了。  
两人一起张开手，享受着在大海上飘扬的感觉。

短暂休息了下，两人继续去浮潜。  
向导带他们到没什么人的海湾，除了零星的当地人还有一些小店铺。  
看到美丽的珊瑚海时，金珉锡忍不住先跑前去围观一会，边伯贤和向导准备浮潜的工具。  
时不时回头看那开心的笑容，边伯贤嘴角也跟着上扬。  
“你们真是好感情呢。”向导突然说，“是来度假吗？”  
边伯贤点了下头，“也是来求婚的。”  
向导竖起了大拇指。

玩了整天，回到住宿时，金珉锡只觉得自己快散架了。  
全身酸疼感满满浮现，就算想洗澡也莫名不想动了。  
躺在地板上，望着转动的风扇，缓缓闭上眼睛。  
感觉到有人在身边躺下，侧过身面对那人。  
迷糊之间听到那人说，“珉锡啊，明天看日出吧？”  
“嗯……”

大半夜的被闹钟吵醒，金珉锡伸手按掉后，转个头看着那不被吵醒的人。  
不是说看日出，这人倒是完全睡死了。  
看了下时间，轻轻叫起边伯贤，准备好就出发去海边。  
金珉锡把车停好时，边伯贤在副驾驶睡出双下巴，他憋住笑拿出手机赶紧拍几张，然后把人叫醒。

凌晨的海边有点冷，两人依偎在一起，吹着海风也没想说什么。  
边伯贤精神来了头就往金珉锡颈肩钻，不安分的动来动去，乱飘的头发让金珉锡忍不住打了个喷嚏，拍了下那作乱的头。

天空渐渐的亮起，原本融合成一体的天空和海洋，此时被一道暖暖的光线分隔开来。  
海浪拍打沙滩的声音，融合着海风，似乎在唱着一首温柔的诗。  
太阳开始冒出了头，光线开始强烈起来，随着时间气温也满满温暖起来。

“珉锡。”  
“哦。”  
等了一下没下一句，金珉锡还想接话时，被带到那人的眼前，轻轻吻住。  
唇齿相依时，感觉边伯贤在自己身上放了些什么，稍微分开时，自己胸前着挂着两枚戒指。  
“就当你答应了啊。”边伯贤拿起戒指亲了下，又继续刚刚的吻。

“哪有这样.....我什么都还没说....”纠缠之间金珉锡有些不满，但还是回应着。

算了，反正两个大男人的，别搞什么肉麻的话。  
双手搂紧边伯贤，金珉锡心想这人真是太可恶了。  
一直在自己的世界里扮演着重要的银光，让他不知不觉间，只觉得这银光太好看，不再看其他色彩了。  
但这些话不会对他说，不然得瑟起来又是自己受罪。


End file.
